In their letter to the editor, TINS, Vol. 17, No. 4, 1994, Bowen et al. note that the cognitive impairment characteristics of Alzheimer's disease may be ameliorated by antagonists at the inhibitory 5-HT.sub.1A receoptor, or by activation of the phospholipase-C-linked cholinergic M.sub.1 receptor.